


Animation/Map Script Dump

by MageWolf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, BloodClan (Warriors), Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, RiverClan (Warriors), Screenplay/Script Format, ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: Take a peek if you want! You can take any of these ideas as well, just make sure to credit me!
Relationships: Hollyleaf & Jayfeather (Warriors)
Kudos: 7





	1. Crossing the Line: Hollyleaf and Jayfeather

**Author's Note:**

> This is a map for TenelleFlower's AU of The Power of Three!

**This has to stop now**

(Jayfeather stands in front of the entrance of the den, blocking Hollyleaf from running away)  
 **Whatever it is that you're going through**

(Jayfeather asks this pleadingly)  
 **We'll fix it together, me and you**

(He tries to nuzzle Hollyleaf, but she growls)  
 **Just like we've always done**

(Jayfeather smiles at Hollyleaf)

**No! This has to stop now**

(Hollyleaf snaps at Jayfeather, pushing his face away)  
 **This thing where you think that you've been my friend**

(She snarls this line, narrowing her eyes)  
 **And don't even hear how you condescend**

(Hollyleaf stamps her left front paw into the dirt, dust clouds forming. Jayfeather looks startled)  
 **The way you've always done**

(Hollyleaf's tail lashes as her claws dig into the dirt)

**Cassandra, listen (I'm listening)**

(Jayfeather approaches Hollyleaf again, although carefully this time)  
 **I know it isn't true (Isn't it?)**

(Jayfeather shakes his head, Hollyleaf looks incredulous)  
 **Just look into my eyes now (Well?)**

(Jayfeather begs this time, Hollyleaf leans over him and asks "Well?")  
 **I know you feel it too (Perhaps I do)**

(Jayfeather places a paw on Hollyleaf's chest. She gains a wistful look in her eyes)  
 **Cassandra, listen (I'm listening)**

(Jayfeather then lashes his tail, getting impatient)  
 **I swear it's not too late**

(An image of Sol appears and Jayfeather stomps through it)  
 **So before another line gets crossed**

(Pan up to the starry sky)

**And everything we've had is lost**

(Three stars appear before getting crossed out)  
 **Just... wait**

(Pan back down to Jayfeather and Hollyleaf)

**Wait?**

(Close up of Hollyleaf's muzzle. She says "Wait?")  
 **No, I won't wait**

(Hollyleaf shakes her head) 

**There's a line between the winners and the losers**

(Hollyleaf shouts this at Jayfeather)  
 **There's a line between the chosen and the rest**

(Flashback to Hollyleaf after the fire. Squilf tells her the truth)  
 **And I've done the best I could**

(Flashback to Hollyleaf killing Ashfur)

**But I've always known just where we stood**

(Hollyleaf reveals the truth to Bramblestar)  
 **Me here with the luckless**

(Flashback to Hollyleaf stares at her brothers in jealousy)  
 **You there with the blessed**

(In the flashback, Jayfeather and Lionblaze are talking)

**And that line between the beggars and the choosers**

(Hollyleaf says the truth at the gathering)  
 **Is a line you've never let me quite ignore**

(Jayfeather yells at Hollyleaf for revealing the truth)  
 **How I've tried to jump that great divide**

(Hollyleaf tries to talk to Poppyfrost, but she stare at her with pity)  
 **But I've never got the chances you were given**

(Jayfeather walks in a dream)

**You don't know how much I've been denied**

(Lionblaze wins a fight against three cats)  
 **Well, I'm not being patient anymore**

(Back to the medicine den. Hollyleaf shakes her head, starting to pace)

**I'm crossing the line!**

(Hollyleaf turns to Jayfeahter, a smile on her face)  
 **And I'm done holding back**

(Hollyeaf pushes past Jayfeather, running out of the den)  
 **So look out, clear the track**

(Hollyleaf talks to herself while she runs)  
 **It's my turn!**

(Hollyleaf talks to herself while she runs)

**I'm taking what's mine!**

(Hollyleaf talks to herself while she runs)  
 **Every drop, every smidge**

(Hollyleaf approaches the moonpool)  
 **If I'm burning a bridge**

(Hollyleaf runs to the tunnels)  
 **Let it burn**

(Hollyleaf darts into the tunnels)  
 **But I'm crossing the line!**

(Hollyleaf runs through the tunnel)

**And for us, if we're over**

(Hollyleaf slams into the dirt, dislodging the water)  
 **That's fine**

(Hollyleaf smiles as the tunnel crumbles)  
 **I'm crossing the line**

(She gets washed away)


	2. Ashfur's Fire but more Dramatic and Anthro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, a script I'm actually hosting!
> 
> If any of you can animate or can VA Lionblaze or Jayfeather, please join the server here: https://discord.gg/y3URMBqfu5

Part one:

(Starts with Hollyleaf, Jayfeahter, and Lionblaze running through the camp. Fire has engulfed the town, almost everything ablaze. Hollyleaf is coughing and shielding her eyes. Lionblaze is coughing but continues to show his siblings the way. Jayfeather is hacking, eyes closed and watering as he leans on Hollyleaf) 

(Lionblaze quickly scans the area. He then gasps) 

Lionblaze: Come on, there’s an opening this way! 

(Lionblaze jumps through the gap in the flames resting by stone ledge. Hollyleaf hurriedly guides Jayfeather) 

Part two:

Hollyleaf: (Whispering) C-c’mon Jay, it’s just up ahead! 

Jayfeather: *hacks* Just shut up and follow Lionblaze! 

(Hollyleaf and Jayfeather follow Lionblaze. Suddenly, a house collapses behind them. Hollyleaf gasps and jumps, Lionblaze’s neck hair bristle and his eyes widen, and Jayfeather’s ear swivel over to where the debris is) 

Jayfeather(Bewildered) What the hell was that?! 

Hollyleaf: (panicked) C’mon, we gotta go! 

Part three:

(Lionblaze nods and pushes a few none burning wood planks attached to a house out of the way, only for it to collapse too) 

Lionblaze: Shit! 

(The siblings are now surrounded by flames. Hollyleaf’s eyes widen) 

Hollyleaf: Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!!! MOM, DAD, ANYONE HELP! 

(Suddenly, a distant yell of “Hollyleaf!” is heard. The siblings look up in in hope. After a few seconds, Squirrelflight and Ashfur appear on top of the ledge, Squirrelflight terrified and Ashfur seemingly emotionless) 

Squirrelflight: Hang on, guys! You’ll be out of there in no time! 

Part four:

(Squirrelflight turns to Ashfur) 

Squirrelflight: Ashfur, you have the rope, right? 

(Ashfur nods) 

Squirrelflight: Okay good, now just- 

(Ashfur throws the rope into the fire, the flames burning it to a crisp. The siblings look horrified up at the two adults and Squirrelflight looks pissed as hell)

Part five:

Squirrelflight: What the fuck?! What hell are young doing?! In case in didn’t notice, my children are- 

(Ashfur chuckles) 

Ashfur: Exactly the point, Squirrelflight... 

(Squirrelflight looks bewildered but is interrupted by Ashfur before she can speak) 

Part six:

Ashfur: Have you forgotten what those kits have done to me?! Everyday, looking at them, they rip me apart from the inside, leaving me to bleed on the rocks of the lake! Those bastards should have been mine, damnit! 

(Squirrelflight looks shocked. The siblings look on in confusion. Squirrelflight then growls) 

Squirrelflight: Excuse me?! Are we serious bringing up our fling now of all times?! How’s that any excuse to fucking kill them?! 

Part seven:

(Squirrelflight groans and then grabs a metal plank) 

Squirrelflight: If you aren’t going to help them, I will! 

(Ashfur’s hands ball into fists of rage. He snarls and punches Squirrelflight, knocking her back. She lands on her back on the ledge. She rubs her head and gives Ashfur and death glare, but before she can tell his ass off, he speaks) 

Ashfur: You have no idea what I’ve been through, you rotten wench! Ever since you left my heart for the vultures, I’ve felt every single bite they’ve taken out of it! It’s the worst pain, Squirrelflight; so bad that I’m going to make pay! 

Part eight:

(Squirrelflight snarls and stands up) 

Squirrelflight: You’re insane! If Firestar- 

(Ashfur spits) 

Ashfur: Don’t mention that name to me! I’ve already tried to take him out! (He scowls) Too bad precious Brambleclaw freed him! 

(Squirrelflight stumbles, her eyes wide in terror. She looks stricken) 

Squirrelflight: You... you 

Part nine:

(Squirrelflight snarls) 

Squirrelflight: You sick bastard! You’re fucking kidding! 

(Ashfur grins wrying and chuckles, approaching Squirrelflight) 

Ashfur: Why would I lie about this, darling? Besides, if your kits burn, you’ll feel the same pain I do! 

(Squirrelflight gaps. The three siblings down below gasp. Squirrelflight looks panicked and furious) 

Squirrelflight: Lay finger on them and I’ll break you in half, Ashfur! 

(Ashfur smirks) 

Ashfur: Well why would you do that? After all, they’re not yours. 

Part ten:

(The three siblings gasp, looking shocked. Squirrelflight stares at Ashfur, panicked) 

Squirrelflight: H-h-how do you-?! 

Ashfur: I was hunting the night Leafpool gave birth. Followed your scents all the way to the hollow. (Grins) You know, I was upset at first. A medicine cat breaking the code will never do! But... 

(Ashfur smiles evilly, grabbing Squirrelflight by the arm) 

Ashfur: I decided not to rat you two out. Why? Just for this damn moment. (Ashfur cups Squirrelflight’s chin) Your kits will die with the knowledge their life was built on lies. (Tilts his head to the side, still smiling) Isn’t that poetic? 

Part eleven:

(Squirrelflight suddenly decks Ashfur in the mouth. He stumbles back, cluthing the lower half of his face and groaning. He looks up at Squirrelflight, shocked. She approaches him with a knife drawn) 

Squirrelflight: I won’t let you take anyone’s lives Ashfur. Not as long as I breath! They may not be my own kits, but I’m their mother! 

(Ashfur chuckles, standing up and wiping blood from his mouth) 

Ashfur: Then you’ll have to make me! 

Part twelve

(Ashfur draws a gun from his pocket, firing it off at Squirrelflight. She ducks, the bullet hitting a piece of burning wood. Squirrelflight looks over at Ashfur and growls. She lunges at him, knife in hand. Ashfur yowls and tries to shoot at her again, only to be bowled over) 

(Ashfur is wildly waving the gun, screaming as Squirrelflight wrestles him onto his stomach and cuts his arms and chest in the process. Several bullets go off but none of them deter Squirrelflight. She pins his arms down) 

Squirrelflight: What’re you going to do now, you coward?! 

Ashfur: (Wheezy chuckle) ... this 

Part thirteen:

(Ashfur fire off one last round, the bullet going grazing Squirrelflight’s left cheek. She yells in pain and rolls off of Ashfur, clutching the cheek and panting. Ashfur sneers at the sight and places a foot onto Squirrelflight’s back) 

Ashfur: You may have thought I was angry at Brambleclaw this whole time. At first, yes, but now my quarrel is with you, Squirrelflight! 

Part fourteen:

(He attempts to haul her up but she quickly kicks him in the balls. Ashfur yowls in pain and stumbles back. In one final move, Squirrelflight pushes him into the flames. Screams of agony are heard for ten seconds before it goes quiet) 

Part fifteen:

(Squirrelflight turns to her kits, still panting and wincing in pain, hefting the iron plank to where they are and forming a gateway across the flames) 

Squirrelflight: C-come on, we need to go! 

(Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather pause for a few seconds and then hurry up the bar)


End file.
